1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for recognizing a command in data to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to convert characters, graphics, etc. handwritten on a document to electrical data, the document is read by a scanner to generate image data. In the case of text, the text is read as an image by a scanner. The image is analyzed through optical character recognition (OCR) process, and is thereby converted to text data. To carry out a desired process such as saving on the image data or the text data, a user provides input to specify the desired process. For example, when saving the text data, the user provides input to search a desired saving destination, and to specify a file at the saving destination to save the text data.
A conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H6-4205 enables to input, by handwriting, commands to search a file, specify the file, and save data in the file. In the conventional technology, a user uses a stylus pen to input a stroke of a handwritten character into a tablet. By calculating distances between all the coordinates from a start point to an end point of the stroke and a moving speed of the stylus pen, various commands are recognized and executed. Examples of an input tool other than stylus pen include a touch pad that is often provided in a compact mobile terminal and receives input by detecting pressure or using magnetism.
However, in the conventional technology, the tablet is used to provide input. Due to this, to save image data, etc. in an image processing apparatus having a scanner, a user is required to perform complex and tedious input operation for searching a file, specifying the file, and executing the desired process. Moreover, because the input tool such as a touch pad cannot be used with an existing image processing apparatus, a new apparatus needs to be installed.